Rough Day
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Calleigh has had a particularly rough day...fun ensues as she and Horatio try to lighten each other's moods. One Shot, rated M for safety.


**A Rough Day**

A/N: I'd like to thank my beta and dear friend for insisting that I finish this story, and for riding me like a Gulf Stream pony until I got it done. Red, this one's for you!

Cal

Calleigh was tired. She was physically and mentally drained. Her shift was almost over, and all she could think of was getting home and getting into a soothing bath, with soft music and a nice glass of wine. Well, it was almost all she could think of. She couldn't wait until she was in the arms of the man she loved. It was where she felt the most relaxed and the safest, and in less than an hour, that's exactly where she would be.

She finished with the gun she'd been testing, and then completed logging the data for the file. After cleaning the range, she took the file upstairs and quietly laid it on Horatio's desk, where he was immersed in paperwork.

"You think you can just sneak in and out of here?" He looked up from his work, trying to look stern.

"You just looked so busy, Handsome, I thought I'd let you work and talk to you later. Speaking of later, are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Stetler couldn't keep me away."

"Has he tried?" She began to feel worried; they had tried so hard to keep their personal business to themselves.

"No, because he has no idea what's going on. Don't look so worried, as long as we keep our relationship out of work, we'll be fine."

She smiled and turned to leave, flipping her long blonde hair behind her. "You're the boss!"

"Hey, where are you going? I haven't dismissed you. Come back in here and close the door."

She closed and locked the door, grinning as she turned around. "If I didn't know you were kidding, I'd have shot you already."

He moved quickly around the desk and closed the blinds, and then took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. "Go home, get in the tub and soak the crime scenes off of you, I'll let myself in when I get out of here."

"Are you sure, because…" He silenced her with another kiss. "All right…going home." He kissed her again, roaming her body with his hands.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and someone turning the locked doorknob. "Hey, H, you in there?"

Calleigh's eyes went wide as she whispered, "It's Eric!" She looked around the room for a place to hide, and then ducked under the desk. Horatio unlocked the door and returned to the back of his desk.

"Why'd you have your door locked?"

"It wasn't locked, Eric." He sat down in his chair to shield Calleigh from Eric's view. "What can I do for you?"

"I talked to Calleigh earlier and she said she'd have the Brewer file done before she left for the day…and she's gone, so I figured you'd have it."

He reached over his desk and picked up the file, as he did, he felt Calleigh's hands running up his thighs. "Here you go, Eric. Will that be all?"

"You O.K., H? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine; it's just a little warm in here, that's all." Calleigh's hands continued to move until they found their target. She slowly began to move his zipper down. He moved his hand to his lap to try to stop her, but she simply batted it away. Afraid that she'd make a noise, he let her have her fun for the time being.

"O.K., if you're sure. I'll be working on this for a while; do you want me to bring the file back here when I'm done?"

"Um, no…uh, why don't you hang onto it until tomorrow, I'm getting ready to leave myself."

"You got it. Have a good night."

Horatio waited until Eric and made his way down the stairs and back into the lab, and then got up and locked the door again. "Handsome, would you give a girl a hand; I can't get out of here."

"Well, you didn't' seem to have a problem with your hands a minute ago."

"Horatio, please?"

"All right, here we go." He started to pull her out and there was another knock on the door.

"Horatio! You still here?"

"Get back under there and don't you move this time." Calleigh giggled and back under the desk as Horatio opened the door. "What can I do for you Frank?"

Frank stepped into the office like he owned the place. "Can we talk?"

"My door is always open, Frank, you know that."

"Except when I come up here and find the door locked and the blinds pulled. That's just not like you."

"Eric just left; he must have locked it when he closed the door." Against his better judgment, he returned to his seat. "What's on your mind, Francis?"

"Boa Vista…is she seein' anyone?"

"So this isn't a business talk. No, not to my knowledge, but you'd have to ask Calleigh about that, she's good friends with her." At the mention of her name, Calleigh returned to teasing Horatio, this time, unzipping him and massaging him inside his trousers. She knew there'd be hell to pay once they got home, but what a way to go…being tortured by Horatio Caine.

"The reason I ask, is that she gives me little signs that she might be interested, but she's so young and beautiful, no one like that would be interested in someone like me."

Horatio took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself before answering.

He was going to pay Calleigh back tonight if it was the last thing he did. "Don't sell yourself short, Frank." He thought about the talk that he and Calleigh had about this very thing. He didn't think anyone like Calleigh could care about him, let alone love him. "Sometimes love hits us when we least expect it."

"Now, didn't that sound like something right off a Hallmark card?" Frank laughed. "Thanks, Horatio. I'll try to talk to Cal tomorrow. Good night." He left the office and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I hope you're having a good time down there." Horatio pushed his chair back and stared at her in a mock glare.

She inched out of the tight space, groaning as she did. "Well, I could've had more fun if you didn't keep moving away."

"There's time for that at home. I believe you have a date with a bathtub."

"Mmm, I do. I'll see you in a bit."

"Any preference for dinner?"

"Nope, surprise me…as long as you're for dessert." She kissed him quickly and left the office, making sure no one was in sight.

She drove home as fast as the legal speed limits would let her, shed her clothes quickly and lowered herself into a warm bath filled with vanilla-scented bubbles. She had almost dozed off when she thought she heard the front door click shut. After listening for a couple of minutes, she realized she must have been mistaken, and drifted off to sleep.

Horatio smiled as he stood watching her sleep. He'd been able to sneak in unnoticed, and now it was time for some major payback. He went into the kitchen and put the roses he'd brought for her in a vase, and then pulled one out and returned to the bathroom. He placed the petals gently on her head, and then ran the flower softly down her face, continuing across her throat, and into the valley between her breasts. Her eyes never opened, but a small smile appeared on her face. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. Dinner's ready." He felt the water in the tub. "And you're sitting in almost cold water." He reached over to the towel rack and pulled down a large bath sheet. "Come on, out you go."

She stepped out of the tub and into the towel, which he quickly wrapped around her body. "Is that rose for me?"

"Mmm-hmm…it goes with the other ones in the living room."

"You brought me roses? What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil you a little?"

"No, I guess not. Mmm, something smells good, what's for dinner?"

"I went over to that Greek diner you like so much, that's why I'm late."

"Aren't you wonderful? I haven't had a meal from there since the last time we stopped there for lunch."

"I know, that's why I thought you'd enjoy it tonight."

"All right, why are you being so nice to me…I thought you had payback in mind."

"Oh, I do my love, but that's not until later." He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "Get dressed, I'll get dinner together." She nodded as she watched him leave the room. She knew something was up, she just didn't know what.

When she entered the living room, a romantic sight awaited her. Horatio had candles burning all around the room, and dinner was on the table. "Oh, Horatio, this looks wonderful." He held the chair for her as she sat down. "Why, thank you, Handsome."

He moved her hair to the side and applied gentle kisses to her neck. "My pleasure." She tilted her head to one side to allow him better access, moaning softly as she did. He moved his lips around her neck, moving her head back until he found her throat. Suddenly, he abruptly stopped his loving assault. "Ready to eat?"

"Ready…what?" Her brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton. What this man could do to her with simple kisses was amazing.

"I said, are you ready to eat?" She nodded, and he began to fill her plate. "A little of everything?" She looked over the choices he'd set out and nodded again. It was if she'd lost her ability to speak. He chuckled softly as he prepared her plate, slowly moving it in front of her, and then preparing his own.

She finally recovered her voice, and they began discussing their day at work, how they planned to handle open cases, until their plates were finally empty.

"Oh, Horatio, that was so good, but I ate too much; I think I won't be able to eat for a week."

He pulled out a small box and opened it slowly. "Well then I guess you're too full for Baklava."

She stared at the treat, and then back at Horatio. "Um, yes, I mean no…I mean, can we have it in a little while?"

"Of course we can, I'll put this in the kitchen with the other surprise I brought. She got up to follow him into the kitchen, but he stopped her. "I said it was a surprise, Calleigh. No peeking."

"Just a little peek?"

"No, Calleigh."

"How about a hint, then?"

"No peeks, no hints. You were a very naughty girl today."

"I didn't come close to being naughty, and you know it."

"Only because I didn't give you the chance. If I hadn't moved back, I know exactly what you would have done."

"Oh, and you would have been complaining the entire time, right?"

"What if it had been Stetler, or the chief?"

"Then I would've kept my mouth, uh, closed. I just got so frustrated with all the interruptions."

"I know you did, so did I. We'll just have to leave on time on the days we've got plans."

"I'm just tired of the sneaking and the hiding. We're not doing anything wrong."

"No, we're not. I'll speak to the chief tomorrow. One of these days we're going to get caught when we're going back and forth between two houses.

"Thanks, Handsome."

"Now, don't think you got me sidetracked…back into the living room so I can put everything away." He lightly swatted her backside as she turned around to leave. He found her sitting on the sofa, and moved quickly to her side. "How does a movie sound before bed?"

"What, you didn't bring any case files this time?"

"No, after the day you had, tonight is all about you."

She smiled brightly. "In that case, a movie would be great."

He got up and put the movie he brought into the DVD player. He knew an action movie with lots of guns would be something she'd enjoy. She was the only female he'd ever met that would get turned on by gunplay. He'd brought a tender love story, but that was for later.

As they began to watch the movie, Horatio pulled a bottle of scented oil from the bag he'd brought with him. He slowly removed Calleigh's clothes and started applying the oil, massaging every inch of her body. She kept trying to remove his shirt, but he stopped her. "No touching, Sweetheart. Just lie still and enjoy the massage." He was driving her crazy, and he knew it. He moved his hands in between her legs and began to massage the place she wanted him to touch the most. Her breathing became heavy, and she let out small moans of pleasure. Just as he was sure she was right on the edge of surrender, he moved his hands away.

"Horatio Caine!"

"Shhh, relax, Calleigh." He continued to massage her body, occasionally returning to tease her body until she couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped off the sofa and headed for the bedroom. "That's it, I can't take it anymore, I was nowhere near that mean to you today!"

"Oh, you don't think so? Just being in the same room with you almost sets me off, Calleigh, and then when you touched me…"

"I'm sorry, Horatio, I really am. I just didn't know."

"Well, now you do. I love you so much, Calleigh. At work, I have to stay out of your way, to keep from grabbing you and showing you just how much."

"I love you, too. Do you think you could show me now?"

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? I'd rather have you."

"You told me today that you wanted me for dessert, well, I'd like to have you for dessert, so that's what I brought."

"What?"

"Go into the bedroom, and put some old sheets on the bed, not the nice new ones I just bought you."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow, but followed his instructions. She heard the microwave beep several times as she changed the sheets. As she finished, he appeared at the door with a tray full of goodies. "What's all that?"

"Vanilla ice cream, hot fudge…heated to a comfortably warm temperature, warm caramel, and whipped cream."

"I don't see any bowls."

"I'm looking at the bowl." He walked over to the night stand and placed the try by the bed. "Now, be a good girl and lie down for me." She obeyed him, and watched him slowly remove his clothing, as in a strip tease.

"I don't think I can wait."

"You're going to have to." He gently pushed her head down onto the pillow and scooped out some of the ice cream, smearing it over her chest and stomach.

"Horatio, that's cold!"

He followed the ice cream with the chocolate and caramel sauces, and then applied the whipped cream in small spots across her torso. "Better?" She nodded, and he began enjoying his dessert, making sure he licked every spot clean. Several times Calleigh arched her back and came off the bed. He smiled, knowing how much pleasure he was giving her. He saved her breasts for last, licking and sucking, and his hand found its way back between her legs and began a slow, purposeful massage. This time, he didn't stop; he sucked and gently bit her nipples, continuing until she found her release.

"Oh, my Lord, Horatio. That was amazing. Now, is it my turn for dessert?" He nodded softly and moved next to her on the bed, which was now soiled with Horatio's dessert. Calleigh repeated Horatio's movements, spreading the ice cream and the toppings all over his chest. After she'd cleaned him thoroughly, her face twisted into a wicked grin, and she applied the dessert toppings to the part of his body that she was unable to have earlier in the afternoon. She licked and sucked, looking up at the man she loved, giggling as she saw him trying to contain himself.

At the sound of the giggle, he looked down and growled, "That's clean enough." He pulled her up to him and flipped her on her back, kissing her roughly. He rubbed himself against her, without entering her. "So you think it's funny to tease, do you?" She giggled again, in spite of trying her best not too. He positioned his tip against her and rubbed it back and forth, still not making entry. She lifted her hips, trying to get him inside her, but he pushed her further into the bed with his own hips, holding her in place.

"Horatio, please." She looked into his twinkling blue eyes. "Please?"

As much as he wanted to continue to tease her, to pay her back for her teasing earlier in the day, he couldn't deny her when she begged. He kissed her softly, but possessively, and slowly began to show her just how much he loved her.

When they were finished, they were stuck together with the combination of a sheen of sweat and dessert toppings. "I guess I'm gonna need another bath."

"How about we share a shower, Sweetheart?"

She smiled and nodded. Sharing a shower to Horatio never meant simply bathing. That man was going to be the death of her. Death by Horatio…what a way to go.

END


End file.
